Dental calculus, or tartar, is recognized as a recurring calcified deposit on the surfaces of the teeth of animals, including humans and domestic animals such as dogs and cats. Generally, dental calculus develops in a sequential process that involves calcification of accumulated dental plaque by saliva. Although dental calculus may not be directly responsible for the development of oral disease, it is recognized as contributing to the development of periodontal disease. Among other things, dental calculus can irritate adjacent soft tissues of the mouth, thereby instigating an inflammatory response. Moreover, dental calculus can interfere with normal tooth cleaning processes that occur during mastication, and may harbor bacterial toxins that exacerbate the development of periodontal disease.
More specifically, dental calculus is recognized as contributing the development of gingivitis, a non-destructive form of periodontal disease. Left untreated, gingivitis may progress to periodontitis, a destructive form of periodontal disease. The prevention/treatment of dental calculus and gingivitis is therefore important, because of the contribution of such conditions to the development of more significant oral health problems.
There are various recognized approaches for preventing the formation of calculus, including the meticulous periodic removal of dental plaque prior to calculus formation, and periodic application of crystal growth inhibiting compounds that hinder the calcification of dental plaque by saliva. While these methods are effective to some degree, additional and potentially more effective methodologies for addressing dental calculus and subsequent oral health problems (e.g., gingivitis) are needed, particularly with respect to products aimed at improving the oral health of animals such as dogs and cats.
The present disclosure addresses one or more of these needs by providing dental compositions containing a novel combination of a hexametaphosphate with at least one of ascorbic acid and at least one beta glucans. Also described herein are methods of using such dental compositions, and articles of manufacture including such dental compositions.